new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Airship
"War is waged on land and on the waves of the seas. Fortresses can blockade movements for armies on foot and press a big problem for ships, coursing through the white foam of the waves. So we considered looking upwards." ''- Quote from Reoto of Rieko.'' Airships are in short, vessels that by some means are able to levitate and can provide transport and are often associated with strategic military uses. The technology of producing as controlling airships is a highly coveted secret and is known by only two nations in the known world: the Lightning Country and the Aegean Republic. Civilian Usage While many of the western continents think of the military airships, deployed by the Lightning country, there are civilian airships that are being used by the Aegean Republic. These airships are smaller and used to transport both people and goods in the respective country. Due to the immense cost to maintain the airships as the security to prevent any foreign operative to steal the secrets behind it, the Aegean nobility provides a certain extra taxation to keep the airships running. Various prominent families even own their own civilian airship. Which provides both prestige as a convenient way of travelling. Military Usage The cumbersome looking vessels that are much more expensive to produce as to maintain than those who sail over the seas are considered a strategic asset in warfare. The Aegean Republic has barely a dozen airships that could be effective for the tasks of war but the Lightning country is rumoured to have around thirty to forty vessels that could be prepared and used for military operations. Most airships have approximately: * The length of 15 to 20 meters (49 to 62 ft) * With a beam of around 5 to 8 meters (16 to 26 ft) * Needs to be operated by a crew of 20 to 30 people. * Can be operational in good weather conditions for around 8 hours. * Can fly and maintain an altitude of 300 meters (984 ft) Being as expensive and enigmatic as they are, airships have seen their first use in war during the Great War. They were mostly used for stealth deployment behind enemies lines, allowing small teams of operatives to conduct an operation and either wait for a pickup or attempt to move through the enemies lines from behind - either by letting the respective operatives deploy parachutes or landing to let the operatives disembark. Various airships have also seen combat use, mostly in sieges. With the advantage to soar slowly high up in the skies, out of reach of enemy projectiles and jutsu, the airships can be used to scout for weaknesses in the enemy's defence. Or in some cases can be supplied with bombs and heavy objects to bombard an enemy fortification from high above. In particular key-sieges within the Earth Country, the airships provided a good edge for their country. Allowing various fortifications to be taken with fewer losses. However, the airship isn't without its limitations. In particular key-sieges within the Earth Country, the airships provided a good edge for their country. Allowing various fortifications to be taken with fewer losses. However, the airship isn't without its limitations. The accuracy from which objects can be dropped from the vessels is abysmal, at best, due to all kind of factors - such as wind speed, height and if the target is capable of movement. The speed that even the fastest airship can travel with is quite slow if one compares it to a ship on water. The weather conditions can further impact an airship, entirely disabling it being operational during a heavy storm. Despite airships being able to be outfitted with marines, shinobi and various weapons they are cumbersome and slow in the air. This has been a great weakness for the airships when facing airborne combatants. Several airships have been brought down in the Great War, unable to deal with nimble combatants that managed to reach them. Category:Military Category:Aegean Republic Category:Lightning Country